Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs at Hogwarts!
by Dory's human replica
Summary: Who loves the marauders? We do! We do! This is gonna be a long fic following the mischievous pranksters through their school life. Look out for some “Sirius” Snape bashing……geddit?
1. Default Chapter

  
  
SUMMARY: - Who loves the marauders? We do! We do! This is gonna be a long fic following the mischievous pranksters through their school life. Look out for some "Sirius" Snape bashing..geddit?  
  
DISCLAIMER: - I do not own anything or anyone in J.K. Rowling's little magic world but I wish I did.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: - Yippee! Dory's back! I want you to enjoy reading this fic as much as I did writing it....and I hope you pick up on the various morals on the way through....just kiddin'!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a cool clear morning and James Potter leapt out of bed and ran noisily down the stairs.today he was eleven, and that also meant he would be starting Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry in a few short hours!!! James had always dreamt of going to Hogwarts and now his dream was finally about to come true.  
  
As James stepped slowly into his father's muggle car he felt a wave of excitement and yet at the same time he felt nervous and wondered how long it would take him to meet new friends. What he didn't know was that there were many other young wizards and witches across the country feeling exactly the same.  
  
One of these was Sirius Black. He was barely a week younger than James and had always been a bit of a trouble maker with his uncontrollable temper. Sirius was an extremely disorganized person that usually made friends easily because of his ability to stand up from them and also his concern if the slightest thing ever went wrong.  
  
As all the students piled onto the train James fought his way through the chaotic mass to try and find an empty carriage, a nearly impossible feat for any first year! Eventually, however, he managed to find a carriage with only two other first years: a rather short, plumpish boy; and a taller boy with tangled black hair (much the same as James himself!). The shorter boy had a very sour look on his face and a large bump on his head. "What happened to him?" James questioned gesturing. It was the black haired boy that chose to answer with a rather guilty look. "Weeeellllllllllllll..." he began hesitatingly "I can't quite remember." "What d'ya mean you can't remember...YOU DID IT!!!!" James couldn't help but notice that the black haired boy had gone beetroot. He laughed and sat down beside him, clapping a hand on his shoulder and then pushing his glasses up his nose and wiping his brow. After he regained composure he was curious to know more. "HOW did it happen?" "He told me to run at the wall between platforms 10 and 11" James couldn't help but burst out laughing again and this time his two companions joined him and soon their carriage was filled with merriment. "I'm James Potter" he said between laughs "Sirius Black" "Peter Pettigrew" After they had introduced themselves and stopped laughing a greasy-haired sly looking face appeared at the door. "I'm sure you are all laughing for a good reason but some of us are trying to hold a civilized conversation!" "And who might you be??" "Severus Snape.you must be that filthy Potter boy." "His name is James and you have no right to insult him!" Sirius burst out "Why not you.you.SCUMBAG?!?!" "At least we wash our hair and we can get friends! SLIMEBALL!" "Harsh words from someone who is common as a rat..does it run in the family?" "Why you." Before James could grab Sirius and stop him Sirius had punched Severus in the nose and stormed out of the carriage. Severus rose and brushed himself off, and then he turned up his bleeding nose and walked off.  
  
James had frozen. He had barely known Sirius five minutes and already Sirius was springing to his defense! He exited the carriage after Sirius and was halfway down the train when the power went out. He stretched his arms out to find the wall and edged slowly along it but gradually speeding up so soon he was walking faster than usual, though still dragging his hand along the wall next to him. Soon he began to run and as he ran blindly down towards the driver he banged into someone with such force that it sent them both flying! "Sirius?" he stared round him unable to see anything clearly "What?? Who's Sirius? Who are you?" a voice asked in the darkness. "Never mind that now.have you seen---" his voice was cut off by a buzzing sound as the lights came back on. He got up and dusted his robes off, looked about him to see a first year boy with blue eyes and brown hair staring at him from a few feet away. "Sorry!" the boy smiled apologetically "I really should have watched where I was going!" "How could you see if it was pitch black?" "It doesn't matter!" "It does!" "No, it doesn't, but if you must know it's just err..a gift that I have! Anyway you were asking me if I'd seen someone" "Ah yes!" James said clicking his fingers "Have you seen a boy with black hair, looking angry, and probably stamping on your travels?" "Nope!" "Oh, Ok. Where's your carriage?" James asked cheerfully deciding to change the subject "I don't have one." the boy mumbled. "Well, you can come in our carriage..as soon as we find Sirius that is!" "Really??" "Yeah but you've got to tell me who you are first!" "Remus Lupin" "James Potter"  
  
Just then, Sirius appeared as if from nowhere. He appeared to have calmed down but James approached him cautiously anyway. "That was quite some punch you gave Severus!" "I s'pose" Sirius sighed gloomily "Sirius, this is Remus. He's joining our little group of calm, civilized people. Sirius?" "Ok, Ok, I'll cheer up" Sirius answered raising his hands in mock horror.  
  
It took them five minutes to get back to their carriage where they introduced Remus to Peter and then they started to talk about what would be waiting for them at Hogwarts when they got there. When the food trolley came round they looked longingly at the rows upon rows of magical sweets. James produced a handful of Galleons and gave them to the trolley witch buying a bit of everything. "You're not going to eat it all by yourself are you?" Peter squeaked desperately. "Course he's not!! He's going to share it with me and Remus here!" Sirius piped up as he chucked a chocolate frog at Remus. "You can't be Serious!" "Of course I'm Sirius.unless I've changed my name in the past five minutes!" At this point Remus spluttered with laughter, choking on his chocolate frog as he did so. When he'd finished coughing, he leant back, took a deep breath and blew his hair out of his eyes. "Have you finished dying now?" Sirius asked. All Remus could do was nod his head and smile shakily, struggling to keep himself from laughing again.  
  
A short while later the train jerked to a halt throwing all four of them off of their seats. They landed in a crumpled heap on the floor with Remus at the bottom and Peter, who was by far the heaviest, at the top!! Once they had untangled themselves they tried in vain to "de-crease" their robes and then jumped off of the train to join the other first years in the boats.  
  
By the time they reached the Great Hall it was quite late and all of them were yawning. They knew they would see a few unexpected things but what they least expected to see was a hat that burst into song!!!! As their names were called they walked slowly up to the platform and seated themselves on a stool and the hat was placed on their heads. It then placed them in one of four houses; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin. "James Potter" "Gryffindor!" The hat called loudly. The Gryffindor table erupted into applause. "Sirius Black" "Gryffindor!" Once again cheers echoed round the hall. A short while later Remus was called. "Remus Lupin" "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors yet again made a deafening sound of applause. Peter was then called four or five names later. He too, was in Gryffindor.  
  
After the great feast, they were shown to their dormitories by the prefects. They picked their beds, and four in a room meant that no one unwanted would be in their dorm. They unpacked and then agreed to go on an exploration of Hogwarts. After they had unpacked they started down the shifting stairs. Sirius went ahead and turned to see that he, James, Peter and Remus had been separated. He saw James waving from a staircase on one side, and Peter waving from one on the other. There was no sign of Remus anywhere nearby. Sirius called to his friends to meet him at the dorms again. When they all reached the dorms twenty minutes later Peter looked around him and a puzzled expression came over his face. "Where's Remus disappeared to?" Sirius and James looked at each other and then shrugged.  
  
Later that evening, they found their friend back in the Gryffindor common room. He was flicking through a magazine called "Dark Creatures-How to dispose of them-Featuring the new werewolves code of conduct." They rushed over to him all silently agreeing that he had gone really pale and shaky and couldn't be well. "Remus?" "Hello?" "Anyone there?" "Earth to Remus!" "Sirius!! No joking!" This signaled that the matter was now closed. "Remus?" he continued "Are you feeling Ok?" "Yeah" Remus replied absently. "You don't look it!" Peter added. Just then Professor McGonnagal entered "To bed everyone!" Then she turned on her heel and flounced out.  
  
The next day was a day for exploring and as Remus was looking slightly better, they would explore the grounds. They had a lot of fun even though James earned a couple of hard slaps round the head for not shutting up about his new found passion; Quidditch. That night Remus wasn't at the feast and his friends started to worry, and when he'd been absent for nearly a week they went to Dumbledore. He wasn't much help to them so they continued to be anxious about the welfare of their friend.  
  
The next morning Remus turned up at the first lesson looking very ill and tired. His friends bounded up to him and asked him where he'd been for the past week and they were shocked to find out that he had "been in the hospital wing unwell". They started fussing over him, constantly asking if he was ok. The usual, but false, answer was "yes". Usually Remus was good at making up excuses, but he was running out of them FAST  
  
For about one week every month Remus disappeared and despite making up all sorts of excuses James realized he was lying to them and started trying to find out what was actually going on. He worked extra hard in all lessons to see if any of the information he picked up from the teachers would help. He was just about to give up when he was asked to keep a lunar diary in Divination and he soon figured out that every time Remus was away it was a full moon. Also, James had noticed that in every Defense against the dark arts lesson, Professor Kestrel brought up a certain dark creature and glanced at Remus, who by then looked like he was going to be sick, with a smirk on her face and a queer gleam in her eye. To test his theory he walked past Remus one day and simply greeted him with: "Hey Moony." Remus froze in his tracks and turned sharply. "What?" he stammered as fear crept slowly across his face. "I found some very interesting things out about you Moony." James said casually "You.you know?" "Yes." "You know I'm a werewolf?" "So you admit it. Yes I know, and I can't believe you didn't tell us." "Would you tell someone?" "I dunno. However, I do know you lied to us and to be honest?? I'm VERY disappointed." "That's because you don't understand!"  
  
This was too much for Remus. He fled down the stairs at top speed and ran straight out into the grounds and into the Shrieking Sack, his hideout to transform, and broke down in blind despair, fury, fear and bewilderment. Was this the end? Was he going to lose his friends? James? Sirius? Peter? He just didn't know anymore. He collapsed on a broken old chair, sobbing into his hands. If he ever could face his friends again then it wouldn't be anytime soon.  
  
Meanwhile Sirius arrived in the Gryffindor common room with Peter. They were both laughing.but their faces turned deadly serious when they saw James sitting on his bed, shaking, and his head in his hands. As they approached, he looked up and ran his hands through his messy, black hair. He breathed deeply and then spoke, a quiver of fear in his voice making him seem unsteady. "I.I think there's something..you..well, I have to ummm.tell you something. It's important." "What? Shouldn't we wait for Remus before you tell us?" Peter piped up. "No..he already knows." "Well come on then!" Sirius was becoming impatient "Out with it!" "It's Remus..he a...." seeing his friends faces filled with concern struck something in James and he couldn't quite say what he meant. "There's something about him you don't know. He's uhhhhhh..really ill!!" James knew that this would only be a temporary excuse but he couldn't give his friend away.at least not yet, anyway.  
  
When they all arrived in Potions next morning, Sirius pulled Remus to one side and whispered sharply in his ear. "Why didn't you say anything?" "James told you then..you know about.." "Yeah he told us. I can't believe it! It's nasty to have an illness isn't it?!" "It's NOT an illness!!!" Remus raised his voice and looked over at James who had buried his face in a potions book.upside down! "I mean come on Remus; James didn't WANT to tell us! He said you were really ill and it affected you once a month.it must be pretty nasty!" "What? Oh.yeah!" Remus looked gratefully at James, who looked up and gave him a small smile. "I'm just going to talk to James a minute.you start setting up the cauldron with Peter." Remus walked slowly over to James and sat down next to him. "You didn't tell them. Why?" "I couldn't." "What?" "I want you to tell them Remus. I can't." "Ok. I'll tell them.but not just yet!" "Moony..." James nagged his face pleading. "Don't call me that! At least not until the others know!" "Alright, but promise me you'll tell them!" "Done." Remus felt happier by the end of Potions and was almost on full talking terms again with James. Soon it would be Christmas and all of them were going to spend a week meeting James' family. What could go wrong? 


	2. Discovery

**Chapter two.******

****

    It was the last day of the first term at Hogwarts and Sirius was busy doing some last minute packing while Remus was looking through a Quidditch magazine of James'. Peter was trying, but failing, to help James find his wand which he had somehow lost! They were busy with their own activities when a girl called Lily Evans ran in panting.

"Lily! This is the boys' dorms!"

"I know!"

"Then why---"

"I don't know what's going on James, but it's bad and it's in the girls dorms!"

"Come on James. Face it. One of them has probably seen a spider!!" Remus decided that he needed to get rid of Lily, after all, James fancied her but she enjoyed making a fool of him whenever possible!

"I'll have a look." James said deciding to ignore Remus' comment.

  
  As he accompanied Lily back to the girls' dorms, he thought about what Remus had said. He knew what he meant, and deep down he also knew that Remus was right.

  He walked cautiously into the Girls' dorm and couldn't remember anything else afterwards except for Remus, Sirius and Peter leaping through the door and disarming who or whatever it was that knocked James out.

   James woke to find Remus and Sirius sat either side of him in the hospital wing and Peter reading his cards.

"Thanks you three." James smiled, grateful to have such good friends. "Have you told them?" James mouthed at Remus. The color drained from his face and he ran his hands through his hair, took a deep breath, and began to speak, his voice going quiet as he did so.

"Ummm……Sirius? Peter? I have to tell you something."

"Yea ok…in a moment Remus. Anyway James, I suppose this means we'll be staying here for the Christmas holidays!?" Sirius was more interested in James at the present time.

"No, Sirius. This can't wait." Sirius turned to look at Remus. James froze. He hadn't meant for Remus to tell them NOW!

"What?"

"I'll be missing for a while from tomorrow early evening. And no, I won't be ill." Remus had seen Peter open his mouth to speak. "I'll be in the Shrieking Sack. I…I'm a….well…I'm a werewolf!"

"Haha….Now SERIOUSLY Remus!!! Where are you going? Stop joking! I want to know!"

"I am being serious."

"What???" Sirius paled instantly "James??? Did you know???"

"I found out, about two weeks ago, but yea, I knew!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Sirius stood up and slammed his schoolbag down on the floor. Remus withdrew slightly and started to shake uncontrollably. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE YOUR BEST FRIENDS AND BEST FRIENDS TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US AT ANY POINT!!!! IS DUMBLEDORE MAD?????? TELL YA WHAT….I'LL ANSWER THAT! YES!!!! HE IS MAD!!!!!!!!!! LETTING A KILLER DARK CREATURE INTO HOGWARTS!!! AND THEN YOU LIE TO PEOPLE WHO ARE MEANT TO BE ABLE TO TRUST YOU!!! YOU FILTHY…..LIAR!!!!!!"  By now, Remus was shaking and cowering. James watched in shock horror, knowing that all he could do was try and comfort Remus. He laid a hand on Remus' shoulder and gripped it hard. He whispered in Remus' ear.

"I'm so sorry." James felt guilty and now the group was split.

    Remus shook off James' hand and squared up to Sirius.

"If anyone here is filthy, it's you." He didn't mean it; he just said it to get even.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!! YOU ARE SCUM REMUS LUPIN AND YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET CALLING ME FILTHY YOU….YOU…..YOU…..YOU SHOULD BE IN AZKABAN!!!!!!" With that Sirius pulled out his wand and fired directly at Remus and before James could stop him, Sirius had blown Remus straight into a wall. Remus struggled to his feet, head bleeding, and half ran half limped out of the door, tears running down his cheeks.

   This was the last straw, and now James was blinded with fury. He glared at Sirius only to find that he had collapsed and dropped his wand.

"Sirius?"

"What happened?"  Sirius was trembling "did I really just react like that?"

"Yep."

"Oh God!" Sirius picked up his wand like it was deadly poison "do you think he's ok?"

"Well. I'm not quite---"

"Be honest!"

"In a word? No! He looked awful…I think you hurt him quite badly."

"I don't know what came over me! Inside I don't care whether he's a werewolf or not, but there's a small part of me that cares and hates the fact!" Sirius sighed "I didn't know what to do." Sirius paused "I'm going to find him…I have a LOT of explaining to do, and it has to be GOOD!"

"NO!" James softened his voice "No. He needs to be alone right now."

"But…"

"No, buts!"  

     Suddenly Madame Pomfrey entered the room and started fussing over James before eventually telling James he could go. Peter breathed a sigh of relief as he followed them out of the hospital wing. All the time the commotion was going on he was frozen in his seat, not quite taking in what was going on. He followed them back into the Gryffindor common room where they all sank into the soft chairs, relieved to be somewhere peaceful, somewhere they could think and reflect on what had happened.

Remus felt weak and unhappy. It wasn't like Sirius to take things like that, but then this was nastier news than usual. He slowed his pace realizing that he was going through the Dark Forest and had no idea where he was. He sank down against a tree, and before he knew anything a soft voice had lulled him to sleep. A moss-covered root wrapped itself tightly around him and dragged him slowly into a tunnel where very few had been, and those who had been down there had never come out…or at least not alive!

    Back in Hogwarts no one could keep still. Rumors were spreading as threatening notes were written to teachers and pupils in tree sap mixed with blood about them losing a student. The notes seemed to be counting down to the death of the student that had been taken. Dumbledore became very serious and eventually disappeared one afternoon a few days later into the Dark Forest. As he walked he felt the trees around him become tense and whisper something unintelligible…a name. The leaves seemed to shudder as he passed and there was no sign of any intelligence save one tree stood alone yet in a greater shadow of darkness. A small glimmer of light shone out from a tunnel and sap seemed to be oozing from all over the tree into one small jar which was then pushed into the tunnel by a mysterious wind.

   Dumbledore crept down through the tunnel, but got no closer to the light. A muffled snarl came from somewhere nearby and Dumbledore instantly knew where he was going. A small tunnel branched off to the left and it obviously led to the prisoner. Every so often a bone crunched beneath his feet and a short intake of breath followed. Finally he reached what seemed to be a small room; a cell was on one side and a figure was stood in front of it, attempting to open the door but every time he tried he had to draw his hand back sharply as a creature attempted to leap at it. After a short while the creature collapsed and the figure walked in, muttered a spell of some sort under his breath, and walked out again. Dumbledore tiptoed forward and at last decided to speak.

"Where is our student?"

"He can't hold out much longer…soon the moon will wane once more and I shall be able to kill him!"

"Who are you?"

"A criminal on the run." Came the short, sharp reply.

"You shan't hurt that boy."

"I didn't know you cared about such filthy beings, Albus!"

"I'll make you a deal. If I can successfully name you, I take the first-year."

"Very Well."

"Mungo Grunger."

"How did you? What did you? YOU CHEATED!" Mungo stamped the floor "Take him…just don't tell anyone m name or that you've seen me…or else!" and with that he ran.

     Dumbledore looked at the door and tried to open it, but to no avail

"He's locked it!" sighing, he took out his wand, raised it, and almost as if he were bored said the spell

"Aloe Hamora!"

The door creaked on its hinges and the creature sprang up, pain becoming visible while he did so. "Don't move. You're about to become human again. The moon is waning once more. Dear me! You do get into trouble rather a lot don't you……Master Lupin!?!?"

 Remus began to shake and less than a minute later he was unconscious on the floor but human again. Dumbledore lifted him carefully and carried him out of the Forest only to find Cornelius Fudge of the Ministry of Magic waiting for him anxiously.

"Albus! You found the missing student! Well done, well done!"

"Sorry Fudge but I can't talk just now. I must get him up to the hospital wing. He needs serious treatment. Find James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Tell them to go to the hospital wing at once."

"Right then. I'll speak to you in a short while, Albus."

      As the room came slowly into focus, Remus could just about make out three figures with worried faces standing above him.

"Remus?"

"Oh God Remus I'm SO sorry!"

"Sshh!! He might not be able to hear you!" He knew each of these voices from somewhere but it wasn't quite clear in his mind. All he remembered was pain. Suddenly he remembered and felt a pure hate for Sirius. He tried to speak, but his throat was dry and sore. He could just about sit up with James' help.

"We may as well move in to the hospital wing eh Remus?"

"You'll do nothing of the sort!" Madame Pomfrey blustered past in her usual fashion.

"We were just kidding! We're not going to invade…as much as we know you love us we just can't!!" A towel smacked James briskly round the head and everyone burst out laughing……all apart from Sirius.

"I don't think it's very funny."

"Ah! Now you see Sirius…..you haven't found anything funny recently!" he turned to Remus "He hasn't you know…not since you ran off."

"Really? So you don't hate me?" Remus whispered hoarsely.

"None of us do! It was a small part of me that was scared of people being hurt!!"

"So are you talking to him again now Remus?" Peter inquired.

"I shouldn't really be talking to ANYONE!" they all knew he was referring to the fact he could barely speak and everyone laughed before Remus was taken by a short coughing fit. His friends visited him every day until he could leave, and even then they kept him in their sight as much as possible to make sure he was ok.

    It was Christmas Eve and everyone who was still at Hogwarts was extremely excited. They were all ready for their Christmas dinner and to swap presents with their friends. Hoping for all the presents they'd asked for all remaining students slept peacefully with dreams of snow and stuffing. Even Remus slept peacefully!

 When Peter awoke next morning the others were already up. They were all swapping presents and Sirius had just given Remus the little extra present the other three had prepared. It was a note that read:-

This hereby signifies Sirius, James, and Peter's decision to become unauthorised Animagi despite facing a year in Azkaban if we're found out.

This is also creating the marauders who shall roam at every full moon!!

Remus……………………..Moony

Peter………………………Wormtail

Sirius………………………Padfoot                  Long Live Moony                                           

James……………………..Prongs            Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs!

Remus beamed a beam that stretched from ear to ear. He couldn't believe his friends were doing this for him! It was almost too good to be true! They all dressed and had breakfast. Then they decided to go and play in the little broomstick games Madame Hooch the 1st was holding. They're team won, as Remus said: - "Naturally!", and they celebrated by doing a victory lap while standing on their brooms. If it hadn't been for James and Remus (Sirius was too busy laughing!), Peter would've died SEVEN times during that lap!!

    At One O'clock they were called for Christmas Dinner. It was a brilliant dinner and all the teachers were in brilliant moods to be told which four first-years played all the practical jokes on them so far that year. In fact they were in such a good mood that they just didn't care! Remus and the others could've sworn that Professor Dumbledore was drunk…and Professor McGonnagal!! They ate their Christmas dinner hungrily and then started singing Christmas carols…at which point James drew the line…in fact, even Professor Kestrel was enjoying herself! Professor Kestrel was the Defense against the Dark arts teacher and she was the reason James started to try and find out what was wrong with Remus. She and Remus avoided eye contact all night, but apart from that, it was a thoroughly enjoyed night by all.

    There was one problem…no one knew it but there had been a spy in the kitchen, and they had dropped sleeping powder into all of the food and so, next morning no one could wake. If it hadn't been for Professor Flitwick, then they may never have woken! He walked round the school waking everyone he came across. Thankfully he found everyone and before long they had all gathered in the great hall only to find that everything had been destroyed. No one could move or speak for bewilderment, anger, and fear. Everything was ruined…Christmas was ruined.

   Professor Kestrel glared at Remus. It was clear what she thought had happened. She thought that Remus had destroyed it in human form out of anger from her picking on him. She pointed a long thin finger at him and let him have it.

"You!" she said sharply "you did this! I'd kill you if I wasn't a teacher!" She knocked him to the floor and pointed her wand at him.

"Professor Kestrel!" She spun round. "Are you proposing that _Remus did this?" Dumbledore addressed her firmly with a look of weariness in his eyes._

"Yes. It's obvious isn't it?? He did it just because I was enjoying myself!"

"Surely you are mistaken?"

"No! You sent him to the kitchen to see how long the food would be…..no, actually, he VOLUNTEERED! He must've put sleeping powder in all of the meals because he didn't know which one was mine! He also had some so he could get out of being blamed!" She paused and muttered something under her breath.

   Suddenly Remus, who had just got up and was backing off, dropped to the floor clutching his stomach. He let out a yell that echoed right through the school. Dumbledore pulled his wand from his belt and pointed it at the kitchen doors. A small house elf flew out with a wand raised and skidded to a halt by Dumbledore's feet.

"Whose wand is that? Why have you got it? And WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!?!?" roared Dumbledore.

  The elf dropped the wand and answered

"I'm picking your pupils off one by one for my master."

"And your master is?" but the elf had already clicked his fingers and vanished. Dumbledore picked up the dropped wand and gave it to James. "Your wand, I believe." James remained silent.

    Remus allowed himself to be lifted and carried back to the dorm where he was led on his bed. The teachers left to begin tidying the Great Hall. Moments later, Remus sat up and looked about him.

"They gone?"

"Yip." Came the reply.

"Phew! I thought for a moment that I'd be spending yet ANOTHER night in the hospital wing! Madame Pomfrey would've just given up!" The thought of Madame Pomfrey's face if they'd turned up for another night there tickled them and the whole dorm burst out laughing.


	3. DADA

**Chapter three**

****

  The rest of the holidays were very boring and except for Sirius receiving a howler, the first week back was pretty boring too. Things began to hot up again in potions class when they were asked to make a laughing potion and its antidote. Sirius was the volunteer to try out the potion and when Peter's making it you know something's going to go VERY wrong!

  The lesson was going perfectly until everyone was asked to give their partners the potion and antidote. James and Remus switched potions and everything worked and the class cheered. When it finally came to Sirius and Peter they switched potions and drank. Peter started laughing and then stopped after drinking the antidote. Sirius, however, wasn't quite so lucky! Yes, he started laughing but when he drank the "antidote" he started to shrink (still laughing). Immediately everyone jumped on tables or chairs to avoid treading on the tiny Sirius. This was enough to set James and Remus off laughing again and soon the whole class was laughing.

   James was laughing harder than anyone so mini-Sirius decided to climb up next to his ear and onto his head, where he grabbed a few strands of hair and pulled. James jerked his head round launching Sirius, who then landed on Lucius Malfoy's head. He screamed and Sirius fell off landing with a bump on the floor. He felt someone pick him up very gently and hand him a shrunken cup.

"Drink." A booming voice (the teacher) said.

    Sirius drunk and began to grow again. His right arm was limp and his face had turned slightly green. The teacher gave orders to pack up while she mended Sirius' arm, and as she led him out of the room a very red-faced Peter gathered his things and Sirius' and then legged it. Thankfully, no-one blamed him for what had happened. In fact, a few people thanked him for making the lesson so much fun. However, this still didn't make him feel any better.

    They went to Defense against the dark arts that afternoon to find Sirius sat down and Peter apologizing. Sirius smiled at them and seeing them eyeing the sling decided to explain.

"I have to keep it in this sling until tomorrow." He grimaced.

"I am very sorry Sirius." Peter apologized….again!

"And I've said a million times now that it's Ok, so stop moping about!!!"

"Yeah, come on Peter! That was the funniest lesson we've ever had!" James laughed.

"If you want something to make you smile then just think of Malfoy's face when Sirius landed on his head!"

"That wasn't funny!" a sulky voice behind Remus retorted. Remus could just about manage to say "Yes it was!!!!!" before him and the others (even Peter!) burst out laughing and doing spirited imitations of him. That is, until Professor Kestrel entered the room. She shut them up with just one look, and wrote 'I am Professor Kestrel's TWIN SISTER. You may call me Professor Kestrel. Today I was allowed to choose what to study. Dumbledore doesn't know I'm here so he doesn't know what my choice is! I have discussed it with my sister and we have decided to study…………WEREWOLVES.'

   Sirius, James and Peter glanced at each other and then at Remus. It was James that spoke up.

"Please miss, we're not meant to study werewolves for YEARS yet. Also, I think you should inform your sister that it is illegal to choose your own substitute and subject to study!"

"SIT DOWN!!!!! TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!!" She pointed at Remus and barked "YOU!!!! DETENTION!!!!! ONE HUNDRED MORE POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!!!!" Everyone in Gryffindor glared at Remus and a few made nasty comments. James saw the look on his face and stood up once more as did Sirius.

"Excuse me" Sirius began as politely as his temper would let him. "But would you mind telling us WHY he got a detention?!?!" he sat down triumphantly as a murmur of agreement came from the class.

"Because he's him!"

"Well that's just stupid then isn't it!?!?" James added.

"SHUTTIT! TEN MORE POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone shut up after that and they got on with their lesson.

Altogether Gryffindor lost one hundred and twenty points that lesson and Remus looked worse and worse as the lesson went on and with six rolls of parchment on werewolves and how to recognize them as homework no-one was happy. At the end of the lesson Professor Kestrel no. 2 asked to see James and Remus.

"I don't know what made you think that you had the right to answer me back" she said to James and then said to Remus "And you! I don't know what makes you think you have the right to BE in this school! For your detention you will write out 2000 lines of 'I am the lowest being on the planet.' Now BOTH of you get out of my sight!" James and Remus turned and ran out of the classroom and into Transfiguration where Professor McGonnagal took them aside asking them to explain why they were late.

"Why are you boys late?"

"Well it all started when….." but Remus interrupted hastily

"We talked all through our defense against the dark arts lesson."

"Right." Professor McGonnagal didn't look convinced and she looked at James who shook his head and gestured at Remus.

"I'll see you both in my office at lunchtime as soon as you have finished eating." 

Remus shot James a look that made James back off.

   After the lesson they walked to lunch in silence both dreading what would be waiting in McGonnagal's office. Not only that, but Remus was now ignoring James. Neither of them ate anything at lunch and they still weren't talking once they'd reached the office door. They knocked.

"Come in."  The door creaked slightly as they opened it. Professor McGonnagal indicated for them to sit down and as they glanced around the office the door creaked open.

"I do hope I'm not too late!"

"Good afternoon Albus. No, you're not too late. In fact, you're just in time! Please take a seat." She clasped her hands and began to speak in a matter-of-fact kind of voice. "I hope you know why you're both here." They nodded. "Then don't you think its explanation time?" she paused. "Well?" James took a deep breath and began to speak.

"She was picking on Remus"

"Who?"

"Professor Kestrel's twin sister."

"Twin? Why was her twin sister taking the lesson she is supposed to teach?"

"Because Professor Kestrel is ill so she made her twin supply and said they would decide between them what to give a lesson on."

"What did she give a lesson on?"

"Well……" James hesitated, glancing at Remus "She gave us six rolls of parchment on them and how to recognize them for homework!"

"On what?"

"Werewolves." James whispered. The teachers both looked at Remus with almost a look of sympathy.

"What else did she do?" It was at this point that Remus piped up.

"She took 100 points off of Gryffindor for me and 20 for James because he stood up for me. She also gave me a detention writing 2000 lines of 'I am the lowest being on the planet.'"

"THAT IS OUTRAGEOUS!" Dumbledore burst out an angry glint in his eyes. He rose, and stormed out of the door. Professor McGonnagal hurried after him leaving James and Remus staring after her. It was a couple of seconds before James broke the silence. Grabbing Remus' arm he muttered

"Let's go."

"What? But Professor D--"

"Look Remus, if we don't go now we're going to have to answer even MORE questions! The teachers know that I know about you being a werewolf but they think Sirius and Peter haven't a clue. We don't want to get into too much trouble. We've only just sorted Professor Kestrel two out!"

"Fine. I'll come!"

     With that they ran as fast as they could back to the Gryffindor Tower. They burst through the door and were immediately surrounded by concern from their friends which is somewhere that neither of them particularly wanted to be. Especially with people staring at them as they stamped up to their dorm, after shouting at Sirius and Peter. They through themselves onto their beds and almost straight away fell fast asleep!

The next morning, they apologized to the others and went to their first lesson, which was Herbology. They were greeted by Hagrid, the groundskeeper at Hogwarts.

"Now I want yeh all t'know what yer dealin with 'ere because if yer don't listen now yeh could end up in the 'ospital wing for a while!!!" he threw each pupil a pair of gloves. They put them on hesitantly and shrunk away from the snapping plants that Hagrid lifted out of a cage.

"If yeh know 'ow to handle them then yeh've got no problem!!" he reassured them "Now, I need a volunteer!" Everyone took a step back except Sirius.

"I'll have a go."

"Right then. All yeh need t'do is grab their stalk with one hand and put the other hand over their mouths. That's why yeh need the gloves. Because they're poisonous! If they bite yeh, tell me immediately. I'm only standing in for yer teacher so all I can do is send yeh to the hospital wing." He took a deep breath. "Right then…….go on Sirius."

    Sirius moved slowly towards the plant and with a sudden movement he had grabbed the plant. After about 30 seconds the plant went limp in his hands.

"Excellent!" Hagrid bellowed. The class all tried after Sirius and no one failed. The class had been a real success.

****


	4. Exam dates

**Chapter 4**

****

   The next lesson was Care of Magical Creatures. The professor went round the class handing each person an egg.

"In a few minutes these eggs will hatch. It will then be your job to look after them. If you do it properly then by the end of the lesson you should have a small furry creature called a Ratamink sitting quite happily in front of you."

   They all sat in silence staring at the eggs until the silence was broken by a crack as Peter's egg hatched. Remus laughed as Peter squealed and fell off his chair. Remus laughed and laughed.

"Brilliant!" he whispered.

"QUIET!" Professor Finqued bellowed over the babble of noise that had broken out. Shortly after, all the eggs had hatched and the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and therefore, their free time. James, Sirius and Remus grabbed their brooms and decided to go on a wild exploration of the school…by broom! This unexpected twist made it far more exciting. Peter said that he wanted to go to the library, and the others didn't stop him.

   However, halfway through their game of broomstick tag on the Hogwarts grounds, they stumbled across Peter running away from three Slytherins known by their surnames as Avery, Wilkes, Lestrange and Snape. The three Gryffindors made eye contact with each other and launched their Starfliers at the gang of Slytherins. They grabbed the Slytherins' robes and dragged them along the ground for about five minutes before dropping them on the roof and laughing as they swept back down to the ground to meet an astonished Peter who shook each of their hands in turn and muttered uncontrollably about how he owed them one! Sirius, James and Remus looked nervously at each other and Remus whispered a comment which made them burst out laughing.

   They headed to bed that night with light hearts and especially since all of the Slytherins had got detentions and they had all not even been found out. They fell asleep that night happy and Sirius, James, Peter and Remus all had dreams of Slytherins on the roof, each from their own point of view.  

 At breakfast next morning, they received some nasty glares from the Slytherin table. However, before a fight could break out, Dumbledore rose from his seat and made an announcement that stunned the students into silence.

Exams had been brought forward………….from June…………to _April!!!!!!!!!_

This was because there were also going to be _seven extra exams due to the ministry of magic wanting to check that all children were getting satisfactory results!!! The students had only one thing to say to this._

"Rubbish! Complete and utter rubbish!" Sirius bellowed above the chatter of angry voices that filled the Great Hall.

Remus, James and Peter all inclined their heads in agreement. They walked to their lesson slowly, kicking at the floor as they went. No one, not even Sirius, was in any mood to talk at that particular time. Exams started in less than a month and to make matters worse, the first exam was Potions! This meant that as Potions was their first lesson, they would have more points taken off Gryffindor and would have to work harder than ever before.

 Halfway through the lesson, Snape left a pinch of silver dust on Remus' chair as if to test him. Sirius saw this and immediately sat on Remus' chair and brushed off the dust as he stood up again to take his own seat. Snape gave a glare and muttered a hex at Sirius and Remus under the table and both boys fell to the floor in agony, knocking over their cauldron as they fell which gave Snape the perfect excuse to use so that he didn't get caught.

 However, the potion would also cause some damage as it was a potion which knocked you out instantly as soon as it got into your blood stream…it got into both of the boys' mouths, making them choke and go limp. James leapt up and yelled as loud as he could. Adder sent for Madame Pomfrey and she arrived moments later and took the boys to the hospital wing with James and Peter following with all of theirs and Remus and Sirius' stuff shortly afterwards.

James and Peter sat by their friends' beds and when Remus and Sirius finally woke up, they could barely talk but couldn't help but laugh at each other. They were both dressed in the same robes they had been wearing in potions. They got up and as it was Saturday there were no classes they went for a walk round the grounds and lay by the lake in the morning sun. If only it could last forever………………


End file.
